


"Sippy Cup"

by HandShark



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast, sips - Fandom, teencast - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Mild Language, Other, Teencast!Sips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips gets beat up and Momma gives the beat down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sippy Cup"

The force of the hit nearly threatened one of his teeth out of place and if it weren’t for cushioning his landing with his arms, it would have came out. 

“Big talk but nothing but a bag of shit,” spat the boy who now hovered the bloody one.

“I could say the same about you,” /said/ bloody one spat back only to gain a piercing kick to the stomach and spit in his eye.

The so-called thugs all to quickly scattered after they heard the bell ring. Tells you something about taking responsibility for your battles. But that’s the common show-off for you. Just want to prove they have the balls but don’t want the big boss finding out. Pathetic.

Considering though, it was their lucky break no one heard them, and not a teacher for miles. Gave time for the pale teen to take it easy recuperating. He was never in a hurry to get to class after a fight anyhow; then again he was never in a hurry to get to class in general. Yet lately he was sure he’d hear something about it later. He’s been getting “better” cause Sjin asked him too. “Sorry Bud, …I’ll make it up to you next time..,” sometimes you just can’t help it.

 Too deep a breath inward caused him to grimace and an outward sigh only seem to double the endeavor. It had been a while since he had the shit beaten out of him. He almost forgot how long it took to get adjusted back to the world. Finally he managed a soft spot and scooted his way to the nearest wall before propping himself up against it. Holding on to his stomach hoping the cradle action would ease the affliction (but that’s just some stupid mind trick to make us think holding it would stop the pain. Yeah right.)

“Your getting soft..” He told himself as he scanned the scene. A trashed pack of schoolbooks, papers and an assortment of odd bits that was certainly not what a student should have at school. Picked up the closet item to him, maybe it wasn’t as bad as it all looked. It was some assignment he had for English, however was covered in mud and ripped in half. Guess it was his /lucky/ day! “Sorry teach, punks ate my homework. That’s a good one..” he chuckled only soon regretting that as he nearly coughed up a lung a second later. Jezz was he a mess.

It wasn’t long before he could finally feel the beating on his face. Stinging sensation on most likely from some cuts. One of the shitheads thought he knew how to use a knife. Idiot. And liquid poured from his chin, after assessing it with his finger it was proven to be a graciously busted lip.

With how it all felt it probably wasn’t as bad as it seems. But most likely he was going to have some harsh brushes after this. That didn’t bother him too much, his Mother would be out till Monday so he could blame it on falling or skateboarding, some stupid shit teenagers do.

After a moment he slowly started putting the pieces of his pack back together. Schoolbooks, fucked up papers and broken pencils and yes, the dicks didn’t snatch his spray paint (good). Shoved it all messily back in the pack before finding his jacket and slowly putting that back on.  

His shoulders hurt like hell, then again they used his jacket as leverage and after all that adrenaline wore off he was bound to feel even that, again.  

“Why the fuck do guys think they need to kick my ass all the time? I said one fucking word and get the shit beat out of me. Not my fault the guy’s afraid to get in touch with his feminine side.” What’s so wrong with being girly anyway? The way he saw it, it was a strength. But try telling that to a homophobe who couldn’t handle a single drop of estrogen in his body.  
   
He snaked his way up the wall, holding on it for good measure before finally standing on his own. Then looked down to his pack sighing before painstakingly leaning down and on the wall again to pick it up. Shook it once and satisfied after hearing the bottle to his medication raddle before throwing it over his shoulder and limped slowly out of the ally.

\------

After easily avoiding campus security, and nearly everyone on the sidewalk with one or two people looking back in concern but never really doing anything cause no one gave a damn about him really; he finally made it to the end of his journey. It was a little worn white house on the small hill near the vacant side of town. Older with rotting wood and pealing paint but you could almost get passed the age with the shuttle faded blue trim on the shutters. It wasn’t the most appealing but it was heaven in his eyes and brought him a much-needed smile, as it was one of the rare things that ever did.

Fumbled with his bag before finally getting out the damn keys and unlocking the door then dropping everything as he finally aloud himself to ease. He sighed ready to enjoy the next few days with out trouble or antics of stupid people and the  drama that came with it. “Home Sweet Hom--”

“SIPS GATE UNDERSCORE!” A familiar and booming voice came from the open kitchen merely 3 feet away that snapped Sips right back to drama he was hoping to avoid. 

“oh shiiiit,” He whispered as his mother stared him down. And that’s way you should fear feminine stature cause it was just something about the way a mother lovingly burns holes threw you that makes even a king behave in an instant.

“Oh shit is right,” She caught as she eyed his slumping frame over to the counter. Sips only trudged along now. He gave up at this point and accepted his fate. This just wasn’t his day. 

“What the hell happened to you Sips?” Her voice struggled slightly, still trying to be forceful but clear it had the undertone of concern when her sons face came into better view. Yet this hasn’t been the first time this has happened.

“Not now Mom, it’s nothing! Just punks trying to get one up on me.”

“More like got 12 up on you! You look horrible. Who did this to you?”

“Just some kids Mom, really its fine, I’ve had worse.” He whined and groaned, like /it/ would help the situation.

“Like hell you have, and I bet you didn’t even report them!” Sjin wasn’t the only one to see passed Sips’s bullshit. And she always had a way of knowing exactly how things went down.

Sips sighed ready to be done with this conversation and took a seat in the stool next to the counter. He was tired and it had already been a long day; with the added lecture it just made him feel even worse then he already did. “…I just wanted to come home…” 

At the soft sound of her child’s perplex reasoning and vocal defeat she calmed down. Stepping to the counter across from her son and leaning over to place a hand gently over his wounded cheek. The look in her eyes he already could see she was coming back to her Motherly self to comfort him, and that always made any shitty situation better. “Oh Sippy Cup, you worry this old Tea pot.” And with that he gave a kind smile.

She only removed her hand for a moment to gather up a paper towel and dampen it to wash his face. “Whatever am I going to with you boy,” She said sighing, only knowing this was apart of their routine and things happened far to often then she liked. But it was nothing she could easily put an end to, yet letting her child know that everything was going to be okay was more important to her then beating the bully that did this to him. 

“Put me up for sale and get yourself a better looking son,” Sips chuckled lightly wincing slightly as she’d gotten to the cuts. Gaining a laugh from her before she put down the messy cloth to pick up another and finish cleaning him up. 

“Nah, I like my old little Sippy Cup; still works just as good as the day I got him. Just needs a little love and attention and he’ll be as good as new” She smiled finishing and gave him a much-needed kiss upon his forehead.

The sweet gesture seemed to erase everything bad that happened from the day; along with fear, mothers have a way of making things ‘good as new’. Something he always relayed on, cause no matter how hard things seem to get, at least they had each other, and nothing was going to change that. 

Sips shut his eyes and held her hand hating as it parted from him then looked up to her apologetic. “Sorry Mom, I’ll get better about running my mouth..”

She smiled. In that sentence she knew she was doing her job right.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Sips and his Mother so I felt like writing something up. Just a little something to play around with it before I pull out the big guns. (and I thought I was being clever about the Sippy Cup thing too…)


End file.
